


Hold on to Hope

by FallenAscendant



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Hope vs. Despair, Inner Struggle, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), giving up?, keep going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAscendant/pseuds/FallenAscendant
Summary: The Heartless are flooding throughout the worlds. They're stronger than before and more numerous. As the fight takes its toll, Sora wonders if he and his friends are merely delaying the inevitable.





	Hold on to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Replaying the Kingdom Hearts games (KHIII Hype!) and got inspired to write this one-shot. I remembered the first time I played the first game and how after Ansem reveals himself things get harder as the Heartless get stronger and suddenly all the worlds are more dangerous to visit. I thought it was really neat at the time and I would roleplay around how grave things had become. While playing I wanted to write what it might look like if Sora struggled with Ansem switching on hard mode.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

Traverse Town was the closest to a home left. The closest thing to a safe world left. Somewhere a weakening heart could go to rest – or hide. 

With shambling steps, Sora walked into the room in a daze. He looked around without really seeing anything. It was hard to think clearly. Then he stumbled into a table in the center of the room. It jabbed his hip annoyingly and he pushed it away in frustration. Why was that table there? Why was it in his way? Anger exploded in his belly as he raised his fist. He paused at the weight and looked at his hand – it held the Keyblade. He had forgotten he was carrying it. The Keyblade. Table forgotten, Sora’s anger found a new focus and he let it go. 

“Raahhh!” 

Sora threw the weapon across the room to smash into a dresser. He used so much force swinging his arm that he lost balance, stumbling back, and fell to the floor. His head struck the wall behind him which soured his mood further. Groaning from the throbbing pain in his skull, Sora pushed himself up until he could lean against the wall. He pulled his legs up and placed his rubbery arms on his knees. Exhaustion made everything difficult. One fight after another had left his muscles begging for a chance to rest. Physically he was done. Mentally? With a sigh he dropped his head. He was at his limit. 

“How can I do this?”

“Sora?” With a start, Sora raised his head and looked towards the doorway. Kairi stood there, wide-eyed, looking at him. He must have looked a sight, a complete mess sitting on the floor. 

“What,” Kairi’s eyes shifted to where the Keyblade lay amid the ruined dresser, “what’s going on? Are you okay?” 

Sora began to answer but stopped. His throat closed from the overwhelming emotion he felt. All the anger that had filled him a second before was replaced with shame. Instead of responding he looked away, struggling to keep down the sobs that wanted to escape. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Sora, look at me. Please?” 

How could he refuse? Sora looked at Kairi again and this time he couldn’t hold the tears back. That didn’t mean he stopped trying though. He thought he would feel embarrassed, crying in front of Kairi, but he wasn’t the kid who used to act tough around his friends anymore. Too much had happened since the island. He learned there were far more important things than acting tough and it was the pressure from those things that were proving too much now. How much longer could he go before it broke him? 

Kairi was still looking at him, still waiting for him to say something. The longer he hesitated the more worried she became. If there was one person he could confide in then it was Kairi. 

“We’re losing,” he croaked. It was all too much. He pressed a fist against his temple as though he could keep his head from bursting. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Kairi. Sora looked at her incredulously. 

“I know things aren’t the best right now,” she continued, “but we’re not beaten. We can still win.” 

She smiled. 

“We will win.” 

Sora shook his head. 

“It’s too much. It doesn’t matter how many Heartless we destroy, there’s always more.” He waved his hands as though the evidence were in the room with them. It was clear Kairi was worried by his words as her smile had vanished. The sight pained Sora but he couldn’t close the door now that it was open. 

“The worlds are drowning in Heartless!” 

The hand that had rested on Sora’s shoulder fell away. It was like feeling his hope leave him. 

“Everything was supposed to get better after saving you and the other princesses,” continued Sora despairingly, “we were supposed to save Riku. Instead, everything got worse.” 

“Sora…” 

“I can’t keep up. Everyone needs help but I can’t be everywhere at once. I’m the Keyblade wielder! I’m supposed to be able to help everyone!” Sora felt like he was going to be sick as he held his head in his hands. He was falling and falling further. 

“I’m failing.” 

The hand returned to his shoulder. Another appeared on the other. Suddenly Sora was being pulled and as he looked up he was wrapped in a hug. He was surprised, uncomprehending, struggling with words. 

“You’re not alone, Sora,” Kairi whispered into his ear. She pulled away to meet his eyes. 

“You feel like you need to help all your friends and you feel it so strongly that you forget that they can help you too. Things are bad now – I’m not saying they’re not – but there’s still hope. So long as we keep fighting and don’t give up on each other, there’s still hope.” The intensity of Kairi’s gaze, the weight of her words, it left Sora stunned. Was this the same girl he had known for so long? Yes, it was. She was showing a strength she rarely revealed but he knew she had. Not that long ago her heart had been within him; he knew how strong she was. A tear formed at her eye, teasing whether or not it would fall. Sora wanted to reach out and pluck it with his finger but he remained immobilized. 

“Kairi, I…” 

“I believe in you, Sora,” she wiped the tear from her eye, “and they believe in you too.” Kairi stepped aside to reveal the doorway behind her. Sora gasped upon seeing the others – his friends – gathered together. Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Cid, Merlin and Fairy Godmother. _They’re here to help me. They believe in me._  

“You guys…” 

“Remember,” said Kairi, “so long as you keep us all in your heart and you in ours, we’ll be strong enough to stop the darkness.” Sora stared at Kairi for what felt like a long time. She didn’t look away, staying with him as long as he needed. The others stood by, silently adding their strength. He realized his face was still covered in tears. Turning away, he wiped a forearm over his face. When he turned back he wore a grin. 

“How could I have been so dumb?”

“Stop being so hard on yourself. Not anyone could do this job but I don’t think the Keyblade would have chosen you if you weren’t the right guy to do it.” He was sure he had a stupid smile on his face but Sora didn’t care as he looked at Kairi. She was right, he had to stop being so tough on himself. 

“Thanks, Kairi – and the rest of you, thank you.” One by one Sora met the eyes of his friends, each acknowledging him with a nod. The stalwart Leon pushed off from the wall he had been leaning on as Sora’s attention came to him. 

“Ready to get back out there?” asked Leon. 

“Yeah.” With new determination, Sora turned to his discarded Keyblade and reached out a hand, calling it back. Instead of returning instantly as it always did, the blade began shaking and then it was enveloped in a blinding light that warmed the room. Hands flew up to protect eyes but through it all Sora could see the Keyblade expanding. 

“The Keyblade! It’s changing?” exclaimed Kairi.

“Another form,” stated Leon as the weapon materialized in Sora’s grip, displaying its new appearance. Everyone appraised the Keyblade with interest. Sora gaped but not from the sight. What he felt from it was unlike anything the other Keyblades had given off. Suddenly he felt like he could do anything. He looked at Kairi and she met his eyes, both searching for words. After a moment Sora licked his lips.

“This power…I think we can win.”

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the Ultima Keyblade. I think this turned out well while remaining short-and-sweet, as it were.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
